Nix
by Cryostasis Wonderland
Summary: An incomplete story about a woman, who appears suddenly in the world of Lucid, and she resides in the city of Nix. After an unexpected meeting with a noble knight, Beacon, she is informed that she must go to Rydia...


**Nix**

A beautiful city. Lovely. Magnificent. Futuristic. Like a town you would see in a movie, whose setting is set in the future. It was the year 3035, after all. Cars were zooming by her, as she was walking to someplace. Someplace where she could call home. She had beautiful blue eyes, succulent, long blonde hair, with bangs that came down to right above her looked at her watch, not knowing who she was, or where she was. As she went through the door and scanned her hand, she thought about her planet. The planet where she was born. The planet where all of her childhood memories were. All trapped in a little place. She walked along Amber Street, which was the most popular street in all of Nix. She did not know that she was in Nix. She did not even know her own name.

She walked into a "home". Beautiful oasis of color and texture. The walls were decorated according to the twelve Nixians, the guardians who look over the citizens of Nix. They are filled with six men, and six women. "The elite people", as they were called by some citizens. She was overjoyed. She darted to the fountain. It had two Nixians sputtering out water from their mouth. It was a charcoal color with a black trim, hourglass-shaped. It looked like a woman flailing out her dress for the world to see.

Her heart stopped.

Then there stood a man. A mysterious man, wearing black armor and had a sword hanging down from his left side, broke down the hologram door, and it looked like he was searching for someone, and wanted to endure the toughest adventure yet.

"Please hurry! You must hasten to Princess Ashe's castle in Rydia! She must speak with you right away!" He began to try to clutch her to take her with him, but she took him off of her.

"Are you crazy?", she said with a confusing look on her face. He wanted her to leave now. "I'm not going with you. I don't even know who I am…" Now he looked confused. "You tell me you do not what life is possessed inside of you? That is a shame, a dear shame." He started to shake his head in discontent."

He looked into her solid green eyes. "Whether you know or not, you must come with me to Rydia to speak with Princess Ashe." She turned away in disbelief.

The man was eager to tell her about him. "You can trust me. My name is Beacon Cycarus, the XXIII. My family is from a rich descent. When I was five, my father had taught me the ways of the sword and battle. It was grueling work. I had to practice every day. I had to practice every waking hour. It was intense, but most importantly painful. He left my mother and I when I was ten, and that was when I started to teach myself. When I had finally learned the ways of the sword when I was twenty-two, for my birthday, I wanted to show my father what I had learned. He never showed. He had died that night while in battle. I will always hold him true to my heart for teaching me what would be the greatest skill to ever master in all of Nix, in the world of Lucid."

She was touched by his tale, and agreed to adventure with him. "That was a beautiful tale. I will go with you to the Princess."

"Amazing. We leave at dawn for Rydia! Is it allowable if I sleep here for the night?" She hesitated to answer that elusive question that Beacon had asked. She did not want him to, but it was the right thing at the moment. "Okay, yes you may."

"Where should I sleep? On the floor?" He seemed dazzled by the fact that he would have to sleep on the floor. She was not gun-shy to grant him his wish. "Yes", she started to giggle, "Yes, you may."

"Alright then! Goodnight, m'lady." He took her hand, and infused it together with his, and kissed it softly, but gently. Her body started to tingle. Her reaction was uncanny. She felt happy, and went to bed. Little did they know what adventure that they would be procuring themselves into.

The next morning, she, who still did not cognizant what her name was. It was, however, a mystery to her. Beacon had a very important question, and needed an answer.

"So", said Beacon, who began to organize things in the main hall, "How did you find Nix? I mean, out of all of the towns and villages in Lucid, you choose Nix? It doesn't seem like my kind of town." She began to resemble a highly distinctive angry person.

"Well, why did you come here? Can you stop asking me questions? What do I look like, a machine? Why should I not ask you questions? Why are you here?

Who are you anyway…" The questions ket coming and coming, like a gatling gun. Boom, boom, boom, boom. He began to feel disoriented.

"I am going to fight you. Say as you may. Scream, yell, shout, holler." He bowed to her, and looked straight into her forest green eyes. It was the traditional Cyprus bow, it was used to express a person's feelings toward others. The glare on your face depended on what type of bow you preform. He stood up, still gleaming into her eyes, and began to walk towards the front hologram. She stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, what was that? That was…beautiful." A smile beamed upon her face. Her heart filled with glee.

"Let us begin on our adventure. Our first stop is the glamorous village of Docu, filled with many lovely, wonderful people. Then next is Rydia, where Princess Ashe resides.

"Oh, Beacon?" She stopped him from leaving yet again. "Why does the Princess want to see me?" Beacon looked as is he did not want to answer that question, because little did she know, he had no answer to provide her with.

"I have no idea. She sent me to find a good-looking girl who lived in the Elite House, and when I came, you were in there."

"But…I did not live there. I was just looking. I just stumbled in there. I had no clue about where I was headed." She felt like she wasn't the right person and that she was waisting his time. He pulled out a photo that had looked like it had been drawn. It the bottom right corner, there was Princess Ashe's signature, like she had drawn it.

Beacon bowed courageously.

"That is the Princess' insignia. Villagers must sacrifice themselves for their descendants to achieve her signature. Guard it with your life, Zephyr. It has power that you cannot master yet. If that drawing falls into the wrong hands, it can cause great danger to the world of Lucid." She held it to her chest and closed her eyes. A powerful force began to glow from the etching. She arose from the ground, glowing a modern blue. She held out her arms. The drawing began to float in midair. Beacon was astonished at what he just witnessed. He was speechless by her actions. A smile slowly began to arise from his face. She fell, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Beacon said, as he started to cradle her.

"Yes…Something came over me…" She said, while gasping for air. Beacon pulled back from her in amazement.

"Wow, you really are the Chosen One. Let us continue on our journey, yes? We mustn't wait. You must get to the Princess immediately." She nodded softly, and Beacon helped her up, and the brave hero, accompanied by the Chosen One, contused on their journey to Docu.

Fighting fiends, casting spells,healing–it was all a tiny, micro size piece of what the Docu Highroad was like for them both. A vast desert area, with cactuses, and bridges. Walking across this waterless plain was not an easy task to perform. Occasionally, Vega villagers–the people that live along the Docu Highroad–would offer them useful items for their exploit. They had gotten tired, dehydrated, not willing to fight to make it to their destination., but they persevered at the brave hero and Chosen one finally made it. They had made it to Docu.

Docuazians were the first people that they had Nixian contact with in an interval. They were greeted with "Hello" and "Docuyta"–the Docuazian way of saying hello. Rarely, they received a "Happy day, sad day, we're all well, fighting strong!" But, there warm welcome was short lived. All you could catch sight of was a enormous creature, bombing the beautiful, exotic, and peaceful land of Docu. Great immense balls of lava were being thrown from this unknown species. Villagers screaming, running away in terror, as the lava balls flooded the roads. Huge lava circles burnt the roads and huts. She and Beacon were numb. They felt no emotion. They did not know what emotion to feel.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of lava began to spin and was causing massive amounts of destruction to Docu. Villagers ran to take shelter. Beacon and she stayed put, just staring at that foul beast. Then, the whirlwind began to gyrate towards She and Beacon. They began to scurry in the direction of the closest hut. A woman stopped them in their tracks.

"Come, this way, follow me. Hurry!" She exclaimed. They followed the unidentified woman into a small teepee. It had another girl sitting on top of what looked like a wooden-crafted chair. In the left corner, there was a gold and blue pendant sitting on top of a tiny wooden end table. In the center of the teepee, there were four blankets, laying opposite of each other in pairs.

"Please, sit." She motioned them to lay on the two blankets closest to the pendant. The other two women sat on the other side and kneeled.

"What is going on? What is happening to this beautiful terrain?" Beacon asked, while staring into the woman on the left's eyes. His eyes were filled with fear. She could sense that.

"A powerful creature is wreaking havoc on the wonderful land of Docu. Ages ago, the Gods foretold that a strong and powerful monster would arise from the underworld, and avenge for what the Docuazians had done. The creature's name is Maysoon. He inhabits in the Mountain of Sorrow, with is at the very end of the outskirts of Docu. Villagers say that at the top, where Maysoon inhabits, the Hope is there. It is said that the Hope is in the Dark Cave. Aura and I once tried to make it up to the top, but we did not make it. I did not know when or how he would show his mug. This is my and my sister's home. We have lived here all of our life. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name…is Venom. An apocalypse is near. You must leave as soon as possible. What was your reasoning for coming here?" She said, with a confused look on her face. She did not know why this girl and warrior would come here in this hour of destruction.

"I am Beacon, and this…is the Chosen One, as stated in the scared teachings of Lord Damian. We are here to progress onto Rydia, where the Princess and King Roman reside."

"She has no name? How can the proclaimed Chosen One have no name? My epithet…is Aurora, but I like to be known as Aura. I am named after my grandmother, who fought in the Nixian war between Nix and Docu." Aura uttered confidently, while glaring at Beacon.

"I dub her as Zephyr, because she is so much like my sister." Beacon smiled at Aura and Venom.

"Well, I believe that it is time to leave behind Docu. The hopes and dreams of the villagers–including us–will never be. I pray." Venom began to elevate above the rusted floor, with her hands intertwined with each other. She closed her eyes, as a sparkling light began to circle around her. She began to chant: 'I pray to thee, give life to be' over and over again. As she kept praying, Beacon and Aura began to hear other voices that were joining in.

"Who…is that?" Beacon asked.

"They are the Hope. The Hope are the lives that were taken away by the Nixian War. My sister prays to them every day, and so do I. There will be more people that will become the Hope. All of the lives taken away by the disaster that is happening right at this very second. It is a sin that Maysoon has awakened. It is a shame." Aura began to position her head down.

The Chosen One began to glimmer along with Venom. She was awoken, and began to rise above the ground, and She began to pray alongside Venom: 'I pray to thee, give life to be.' _Boom! _The sound was heard all throughout Docu–followed by a very loud screech. Beacon and Aura rushed outside the teepee to see what was causing all of the commotion. There he stood. Maysoon. His lava spheres were getting larger, and more powerful. The aftermath of one of the lava balls are horrendous. It leaves behind a pool of lava that sucks out all of the life in the ground. Beacon ran back into the teepee and began to scream at She and Venom.

"Come on! We have to go! Venom! Zephyr! Come down from there!" He pleaded for them both to come. Aura quickly ran in behind him.

"You can't stop them once they've entered the Pray Trance. They are immovable. So stop trying. It's not worth it." Aura uttered. Maysoon was getting closer, and closer to the teepee. "Let's go1 We have to go!"

"But, what about Zephyr and–"

"Beacon, there's no time! Let's go!" Aura shouted, as she pushed Beacon out of the teepee. She and Venom fell to the floor as the light shining upon them slowly disintegrated. They were both panting, and gasping for air. Beacon and Aura heard the thud they had made when they dropped. They quickly hastened back to the teepee to retrieve them.

"Come on! Let's all go to Rydia together!" Aura exclaimed. Beacon nodded, as they both carried She and Venom onto the Radian Westyur–the passage that connects Docu and Rydia. The Westyur is very, very dangerous, but the four newly made friends were not going to let the difficulty of the Westyur slowing them down to the King and the Princess. The Westyur has four main sectors–the Northyur, the Southyur, the Eastyur, and the Westyur. They all create one large line of grassland. First, the Northyur, then the Southyur, next, the Eastyur, and last, but not least, the Westyur. At the end of the Westyur, there is the Ridian Gate, which separates the Ridian Westyur and Rydia. Through sickness and health, the four brave knights finally reached the Ridian Gate. A guard was watching his post.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He exclaimed furiously while blocking the path into Rydia with his spear. Beacon began to step towards the guard to inform him.

"Mighty Guard, My name is–" Venom pushed Beacon back with Aura and She.

"I apologize." She bowed, and motioned her hand at Beacon and Aura to raid the guard. Beacon nodded at Aura. They both darted up to the guard, took his spear, and Aura shot it directly into his neck.

"He had to die. He would be a problem later." Venom said, while looking at Beacon. He nodded. The Chosen One looked at the guard, as Venom, Aura, and Beacon preceded to conquer the Ridian Arygthe Steppe–the set of marble stairs that leads up to the throne room of the Ridian Palace.

"Stop." The brave warriors stand frozen, just as the Chosen One commanded them to do. "Do you realize that his life is over? He will have no future. He will never feel the wonderful power that love can bring one individual. I know he is a guard, but…why did you even kill him? Thou hart has no life kill one who has life." She broke down to her knees.

"We don't have time for this." Beacon picked The Chosen One up and swept her off her feet. She began to scream for him to let her down, but he did not listen. Aura and Venom began to climb the Arygthe Steppe, while Beacon, who was carrying the Chosen One, was delaying behind.

After two long, grueling hours of clubbing the Arygthe Steppe, the four heroes finally made it to the Throne Room Door. I twas very large, with four main sections, each a distinct color. In the center, lay a spiral design of what seemed to be whirlwinds flying through the brisk air during the Nixian War, and a picture that resembled Maysoon. In front of the door, there were eight guards, in two vertical groups of four. The four conquerors lay behind the final step, so the guards do not spot them while they devise their plan on how to get into the Throne Room.

"What are we going to do?" Aura said in a quiet, low tone. Beacon motioned for them to just run and go in. Venom wanted to reason with the guards. The Chosen One was mute. She let that she did not need nor want to speak a whisper. It was as if a lightbulb appeared over Beacon's head. He had gotten a plan together and she was ready to execute it as soon as needed to.

"I got it!" Beacon exclaimed softly. Everyone was eager to know what he had in mind. "We walk up to the guards and show them the drawing with Princess Ashe's signature on it!" Beacon showed everyone the drawing and everyone agreed. One by one, they all slowly stood up to face the guards. Surprisingly enough, the guards did not shoot. They remained calm. So did the group.

"Hello, there. We are here to see the Princess. This, is the Chosen One, as foretold in the scared teachings of Lord Damian." He pulled out the drawing and showed the guard. The guard was astonished. The proclaimed Chosen One was right in front of his weary eyes.

"…You may head inside to see the Princess ad Kin straight away. Men, make way for the Chosen One!" The lead guard said in a cheerful holler. Two guards, who were standing in the back, opened the Ridian Throne Room Door. Slowly and steadily, the guards opened the door, and the heroes went inside.

The room was nothing but a long walkway that lead up to the Princess and King. The wall on the left was decorated for the past Kings of Rydia, and on the right wall, the past Princesses. Behind the Princess and King, there was a picture, that was very large, of themselves. The King's throne was a little taller than the Princess'.

"Whoever you are, you must leave now!" Princess Ashe exclaimed. The knights did not leave. They knew they had to see the Princess.

"We are not people who hurt, kill, or vanquish! We are good people! Please let us talk with you, Your Highness!" Beacon shouted. The room went into a silent haze. The Princess quietly ordered everyone except the King to leave, and for the four heroes to walk towards her.

"The Chosen One, you say? Hmm…" The Princess carefully examined The Chosen One. Her facial expression did not change. It was numb. "Are you sure that this ignorant girl is the beloved Chosen One? I do not believe that is frank."

"What is her name? She does not remember anything about her. You sent me to the Elite House in Nix and I found her. Do you even know about the great dangers that are happening in Docu right at this very moment?" Beacon said sternly. The Princess turned around and stared at the villagers outside of the Palace window. She began to chuckle.

"Yes, Sir Beacon, I do know what dangers are lurking in Docu. Oh, and this girl…her name is Zephyr. She is your sister. She did not die in the Ridian riots. She was captured by the Imperials and was taken to Salayuma. How she wound up in Nix, I do not know." The Princess smirked. Everyone was shocked.

"I am…Zephyr? I am…Beacon's sister?" Zephyr said, while gasping for a breath. Shaking, she dropped to her knees. Aura comforted her.

"What is wrong with you? You call yourself a Princess?" Venom yelled. The Princess held her hand to Venom, as if she was going to summon.

"I am the Princess, and I have the power." She turned back around and held her hand out to the villagers and townsfolk. "The world of Lucid is…crumbling as we very speak. I will become the greatest villain that has ever stepped foot on this soil!" Princess Ashe led out a violent scream.

"Maysoon, arose from the underworld, and cast any lives that disobey you into oblivion!" She thrusted her staff onto the carpet, and a ring of lava appeared around her. She began to twirl, as the circle of lava became more dense.

"Flee! Flee!" Aura cried. The four heroes stormed out of the Throne Room, down the Arygthe Steppe, and through the town of Rydia, running past townsfolk. They told everyone to run, and that their beloved Princess Ashe was indeed evil. It began again. The piercing lava spheres, destroying the beautiful town of Rydia, just like in Docu. There stood Maysoon, with Princess Ashe on his shoulder. A man in a long, green overcoat stopped the heroes from their flee.

"Come with me, now! I must explain what it going on, and what you must do to stop it." The man screamed. The fearsome five went into the man's hut, and sat down in a semicircle. Venom decided to speak first.

"First of all, who are you?" Silence filled the hut. He began to stare at a picture of Princess Ashe.

"Beautiful girl…she was lying to us the entire time. It is a shame. She was beholding the evil creature known as Maysoon, which resides at the top of the Mountain of Sorrow. She–" Aura interrupted him.

"Wait a minute. If Maysoon lives at the top of the Mountain of Sorrow, then why did he rise from the ground?" He turned around, with a sad expression on his face.

"He is nonliving. He is from the underworld. That is why he is summoned from the underworld. How he is at the top of the Mountain of Sorrow, I do not know. What I do know, however, is that you must stop him before he and the Princess destroy the entire world of Lucid. I will not see this world suffer with despair and sin any longer. Oh, I apologize. I never introduced myself. I am known as Ren. I worked as a servant for the King for many, many years. I resigned because I had noticed that Queen Victoria, the previous Queen of Lucid, began to act strange. After those events, I know nothing. I lost all of my memory up to that point. She is following in the footsteps of Queen Victoria. We must stop her."

Beacon arose to the drone of birds chirping, as they began to sing a harmonious melody. Aura, Zephyr, and Venom were all still in a deep slumber, dreaming. He knew that the journey that lay ahead would not be an easy one. He turned to Ren, who was making breakfast over the fire.

"Excuse me, Ren?" Beacon said while struggling to get up from the wooden floor. Ren ignored his request to speak with him. Ren then proceeded to walk outside of the tent to enjoy the blazing rays of the sun. Beacon slowly and quietly followed Ren out into the concrete.

"You and your sister are in great danger." Ren said quietly, but firmly. Beacon stood still, quietly listening to Ren. "How could this be? How could the most beloved woman in all of Rydia follow in the footsteps of such an evil, and vile sorceress? It does not make sense." Beacon added in to the discussion.

"Ashe is Victoria's daughter, is she not?"

"No, she is not. That is the part that does not make sense." Ren explained to Beacon calmly. Venom sprinted out of the tent and yawned.

"Who wants to go to the Cafe? Me!" Venom screamed. Beacon and Ren shook their heads 'no'.

"We cannot here in Rydia. After what events took place with Princess Ashe, the villagers believe that you all caused the Princess to behave that way. All of the townsfolk are oblivious to what is happening."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm going anyway!" Venom shouted as she began to walk down the dirt road. It was filled with townsfolk and rubble. She was no where in sight. Ren jumped from his seat.

"No, Velia, you are in great danger!" Ren blurted as his voice echoed the crowds. Venom did not come about. Beacon slowly walked adjacent to Ren. wondering why Ren called Venom 'Velia'. Before Beacon could blurt out a single sound, a loud screeching noise could be heard from the castle. Maysoon was not finished with Rydia just yet. The ground began to shake.

"W-What was that?" Beacon shouted. Ren ran into the hut to wake up Aura. She would not awake.

"Ren, what's taking so long?"

"The problem is Aurora. She will not wake from her slumber."

"Just carry her! We do not have time! We have to save Venom before the Imperials capture her!" They set off on the quest to find Venom. Ren, carrying Aura, and Beacon, the noble knight, ran into the crowds of townsfolk. It appeared as a vast sea of humans. They trembled onward. Ren noticed a building on the right with a sign labeled as:

**Caff é**

"There!" Ren shouted, as he directed Beacon in the direction of the cafe. Out of the darkness, a tall woman, wearing a dark black overcoat with blue truffles jumped in front of the heroes, startling them. She had a light smirk on her face as she observed the two of them.

"Come with me." She pulled them into a small passageway that led behind the cafe.

"Who are you?" Beacon asked defensively. The woman chuckled and lunged forward.

"Do not be afraid of me. I am here to help you. I am known, by the twelve Nixians, as…" She looked up at Beacon. "…Tarrin." She put her blade away and hid it from plain sight. Under her robe, her heavily knitted dress, splattered with the color black, went past her knees. On the left and right sides of her waist lay two gun pouches.

"Do not be alarmed." Tarrin said firmly. "I am here to guide you. I was once an Imperial officer. I originated from Salayuma, where Zephyr was being held hostage. You and your people are in great danger." Her body language was assertive. Beacon and Ren stared at Tarrin, and then glanced at themselves, wondering if they would be able to trust her, knowing about her past. Beacon walked forward, toward Tarrin. In the mist of all the chaos going on the world of Lucid, Beacon, Ren, and Tarrin remained calm.

"Why is this happening? Why is there so much destruction?" Tarrin observed the screaming crowds, and spoke softly.

"Princess Ashe, she's…not like she was. Something, or someone…came over her, and transformed her into this…evil being. I can't explain why she is this way. You must leave Rydia at once. It is not safe for you here. The Imperials…they want Zephyr…They want her to control the Phantoms and use their power to rule the world of Lucid." Beacon and Ren look stunned. They did not understand what she meant. They had no words.

"What…are Phantoms?" Beacon asked, speechlessly. Tarrin glared at Aura, wondering why Ren was carrying her, but she kept her wonders to herself.

"Phantoms are special creatures that live in the Phantom Realm. There is a gate in Salayuma that connects the two realms. It was built over 1,000 years ago to protect the villagers from the Imperials. They were summoned to scare and kill off the Imperials. That is why they want Zephyr. They believe that she has…a special connection to the Phantoms. They also believe, including myself, that she is in fact a Phantom. I escaped from Salayuma to come to Rydia to help you. I realized that I didn't want to be apart of a group of people who just kill innocent people for fun. That is not who I am, and that is not who I want to turn into. I may look tough on the outside, but on the inside, I have a gentle heart. So, please, let me come with you. Let me aide you in your quest. The only way that you will have a chance to defeat Maysoon and Princess Ashe is to break that gate and get to the Phantoms before the Imperials do. I will not see innocent villagers get slaughtered. Let's go!"

"But what about Venom?" Ren asked.

"She'll be fine! We'll get to her later! Come on!" Tarrin led Beacon and Ren to down the hidden passageway to a dock. An airship stood still in the air as a brisk breeze came in from the West.

"Woah…" Ren and Beacon said in amazement. They all stared as the airship floated down. The heroes slowly boarded the airship. The airship was very large in size. Ren laid Aura down on the pink-tinted couch. She was still fast asleep. Ren looked at her ocean blue eyes and pale skin.

"Oh, Aurora…when will you wake up…" Ren said, as he let out a enormous sigh. A figure came from behind her.

"Hi! Thought I was dead, huh?" It was Venom. She is alive.

"How…are you alive? We thought when you ran off…you died…in the crowds…" Ren said in astonishment, but he was also concerned in the same moment.

"Tarrin saved me. When I ran off into the crowds and toward the caffé, she noticed who I was and grappled me into this passageway, and informed me about the Imperials and told me to board her airship. So, I did. I waited for you guys to show up. So now, we are all together again!' Venom replied as she chuckled and a smile was brought upon her face. Ren stood up, looking around.

"Where is Zephyr? Oh no! We forgot her in the tent!" Tarrin rolled her eyes.

"Nice work. I knew she wasn't with you the second I saw you. So, I ordered Lola to get her. She is now in her room, sleeping." The group was impressed. They all were wondering who this Lola being was.

"Well, so far we know that the Imperials are after Zephyr because they believe that she has a special connection with these creatures called Phantoms. Now what we must–" Everyone turned to the cockpit door as a bustling blonde stumbled out. She strutted to the spare stool in the right corner of the main hall. She winked and waved at Beacon. She crossed her right leg over her left while gently caressing her silky smooth blonde hair. She chuckled.

"Hello, brave travelers. I am known as Lola." She directly stared at Beacon. "It is nice to make all of your acquaintances." She looked back at Tarrin. "I am positive that Tarrin here has divulged my identity. Now if you'll excuse me…" She stood up from the stool and proceed to walk towards the cockpit door. "I must be going. I'm the one after all who has to control this beauty. I call her…Lo. I know, I know, 'Lo' is not that a creative name but believe me…Her name is short, but, babe, she is gigantic." Aura began to regain conciseness.

"Where…am I?" Aura said while slowly while holding her head. Ren held her left hand, as he glanced at Tarrin and nodded. Tarrin moved over to the couch Aura was laying and held her right hand.

"Honey…You are in an airship. I am Tarrin, sitting beside me is Ren, Beacon is over to your right, and Zephyr is sleeping in that room over there." She pointed to the room in which Zephyr was sleeping. Aura remained confused.

"I do not know who any of you are…" Everyone contemplated a miserable expression of their face.

"Well, that is not good. What do we do now?" Beacon said, yearning for an answer. The problem was that no one could give him an answer. "I think she has Amnesia." Beacon said worryingly. "A variety of implications await us." Ren remained quiet.


End file.
